The Hidden City
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: After a year of having finished the missions with Mighty Med guys, Chase, Bree, Leo, Adam, Davenport, Tasha and Douglas find themselves in a secret city where they meet a lot of evil guys and some people from the past. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Waking up in the morning is the best thing ever. Especially for Chase. He was waiting all the year for that day. After having finished all missions with the kids from Mighty Med, Bree and him were back on the house living a normal life alongside Adam and Leo. It was one year since she had died and Chase was ready to move on. Mr. Davenport promised him that day that they would go skiing in the mountain. Chase did not love ski but he liked spending time with his "dad". He woke up at 7 am and walked out of his capsule. He took a quick look at his siblings who were still sleeping and ran upstairs in order to the take breakfast. When he arrived in the kitchen, Mr. Davenport, Tasha and Leo were already on the table, eating pancakes. "Oh, good morning Chase. Come and eat pancakes." Tasha said and stood up. Chase sat on a chair really excited! He was smiling. "Chase, why are you so happy?" Leo asked curious.  
"Today is the day! I will go skiing with Mr. Davenport." He said while Tasha gave him his breakfast.  
"Actually Chase, I can't. I am really sorry but I have an important job to do in the company. It will take all day." Donald said and looked at Chase. Chase immediately left his fork on the table, stood up and said. "Don't worry, Mr. Davenport! Now excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." He said and left.

Adam woke up and saw Chase sitting on Leo's specialist desk. His face looked really sad. "Good morning Chasey." He said smiling.  
"What do you want, Adam? If you want me to do your homework again, I am not! You should try alone." Chase said and turned his back to him. Adam was really curious. What was all that about? "Chase, what's wrong?" he asked. "Not of your business, Adam! Leave me alone!" he said and stood up. However, Adam pulled him down. "Do you know what would be best for you right now? If I toss you, you will forget your problems. Before Chase try to react, Adam grabbed him from his shirt and threw him through the lab. The fall was bad and Chase crashed on the new invention of Davenport. Then he fell down on the floor screaming in pain. "Oops." Adam shouted and ran to him. Bree heard the noise and woke up. She saw her brother on the floor and she ran to him.

Davenport, Tasha and Leo were still upstairs laughing at Davenport's hair. Suddenly they heard a loud noise from downstairs. "Oh no! What did the boys do now?" Davenport said really furious and stood up from his chair. He walked through the elevator. Leo followed him. As they were crossing floors, they heard a loud screaming. "What is that Big D?" Leo asked and look at him.  
"I don't know Leo but we will find out as soon as possible. Well here we are." The elevator door opened and both Davenport and Leo were shocked. "Chase" Leo yelled.

"I have told you a million times not to toss him around because he might get hurt. But you never listened to me. Your brother is not a toy, he is a man!" Bree started laughing. "Alright a young man! You are really lucky that he has only has a dislocated arm. What would have happened if he had got severely injured? Plus, you ruined my invention." Adam was looking at him speechless.  
"Mr. Davenport I am fine. I am sure that Adam didn't want to hurt me. It's only a dislocated arm. You said it. Nothing wrong could have happened. I have Bionics, I will heal quickly so it's not a big deal." Chase said trying to protect his brother. Despite all the fights and tossing, Chase could protect his siblings whenever it was needed.  
"Yes Mr. Davenport, Adam was having fun, just that." Bree added being sure that Chase was fine. Davenport looked the three of them deeply in their eyes. "Alright, let's forget it! But if you do a stupid thing like that again, I will punish you! Now go get some breakfast and relax. I am going to be out." Davenport said when the mission alert went off. "Great" he whispered. "Alright guys, my personal hospital is being destroyed right now so I need you to go there and save as many lives as you can. Chase, you are the mission leader. I am sending the coordinates to your chip. Bree super speed them. "Got it" she said and they climbed on their sister. "How many times I have told you not to climb her?" Davenport yelled. The boys just grabbed her arms and she super sped them to the hospital.

"When they arrived, they noticed that the building was about to collapse. "Okay, we have to go in there and save those people as soon as possible. Bree you will get the third floor, Adam the second and I will be down. We can do this guys." They all high-fived.

Adam, Bree and Chase ran inside the hospital according to the plan. Bree super sped herself on the third floor and saw many people who needed help. There were about 10 people left inside. On the second floor, the number was increased. 20 people were screaming and asking for help. Last but not least, on the latest floor there weren't many patients. That was good for Chase, because he was in pain and could not carry a lot of people. After some minutes all the patients were out of the hospital alongside Adam and Bree. Chase was still inside. He was trapped in some ruins. He tried to move but he knew that could have detrimental consequences for his life. The only thing he could do is to wait for someone to come and rescue him.

"Ten minutes had passed. Adam and Bree were really worried. The police, paramedics and some firemen were there. Bree approached a fireman. "Sir, my brother is still in there." The fireman turned his head and faced her. "WHAT?"  
"Yeah, you need to save him, please!"  
"Alright kid, I'll see what I can do to help him!"  
It was the moment that Bree felt weak and scared. Even though she had bionics, she was afraid to insert the building and find her brother dead. She was sure that her little brother had died. She thought that he was smart enough and he could get out. Then she remembered... "Adam" she shouted. Adam moved closer. "Adam, his arm is hurt! He would not be able to get out of there. He is dead, Adam." She said and a tear came stream down her face. "Bree, it's all my fault. If something happens to him, I will never forgive myself." Adam said hugging her.

Chase was still under some ruins. He could not move. After yelling a long time for help, he gave up. "These are my last moments. I wish Adam and Bree were here. I want to tell them that I love them. They are my big siblings and I could never live without them." He whispered to himself. Suddenly, he heard footsteps! "I am in here!" he shouted very loud. The footsteps came closer and Chase saw two men. "Hey, boy relax. I will get you out of here. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I think so. Except my leg. It hurts. I think it is broken. Please help me."  
"We will help you!" The men said and started to carry the ruins away. The first one removed the broken pieces of a wall away and the other pulled Chase out. Chase stood up but he was very dizzy. He looked at them and it seemed he was going to collapse. "Kid? Are you okay?" However Chase did not manage to answer them and he passed

"What is taking so long?" Bree yelled when she saw a man running, carrying her brother in his arms. The man ran towards and ambulance and put Chase on a stretcher. Adam and Bree ran to him quickly. "Kids, you can't come close to him. The fireman told to them. "Your brother is alive. They will take him to the hospital and he will be fine, I promise."  
Adam hugged Bree. They looked at the doctors who were doing some things to Chase. Then they put him inside the ambulance. "Can we come too?" Adam asked.  
"Of course." The paramedic said.

"Davenport was in the company doing some research on a new invention when his phone rang. At first he declined but it continued ringing. He answered it angry. "What?" he said.  
"Mr-mr D-Davenport. It's Bree. I-I have to t-tell you some-something." She said and started crying.  
"Bree, what happened? Why are you crying? Did something happened in my hospital? Is everything alright?"  
"Mr. Davenport, we have some bad news for you." It was Adam this time. "While we were inside the hospital, it collapsed trapping Chase inside. Two firemen managed to get him outside but he was unconscious. They brought him here and he was ruched in surgery. We are waiting now for some news." Adam said trying not to cry. Mr. Davenport was speechless.  
"Adam, I'm on my way." He said and hang up.

Chase was still in surgery. The doctors were trying to fix his punctured lung and his small internal bleeding. "Come on kid, you have to fight." One of the surgeons said. That moment Chase's condition started to deteriorate. "No, no! I need more doctors here. Come on kid! Fight it! Do it for your father and your siblings."

"I'm here! Where is my son?" Mr. Davenport rushed inside the hospital waiting room where the doctor was. "Charles, how is my son?" he said and shook his hands.  
"Donald, I am afraid I don't have good news. Your son is alive but he is in a harsh condition. He had a small internal bleeding which we stopped but a punctured lung as well. He also has a dislocated arm and a broken leg." Charlie said and put his arm on Donald's. Donald was looking at him really sad. "And the worst thing is... that he is in a coma. We don't know when he is going to wake up." After that Donald could not stand anymore. He sat on a seat staring at the floor. He could not believe that his younger son was so bad. "Can I see him, Charles?"  
"Of course. I would suggest one at the time. He is very fragile right now."

"Mr. Davenport inserted Chase's room. He was disappointed of himself. He saw Chase on the bed and many machines around him. There was a heart monitor, an IV and a oxygen mask in his face in order to help him breathing. He sat on a chair next to him and grabbed his hand. "Chase, this is all my fault. I should have taken you for skiing. I should have helped you in your mission instead of working on inventions all the time. I am so sorry son." He said, put his head on the bed next to Chase's hand and fell asleep.

Leo and Tasha who had been informed about the incident were with Adam and Bree in the waiting room. Tasha was trying to comfort Bree who was crying and Leo was rubbing Adam's back. They were waiting for Donald over an hour. "Guys, what is he doing inside so much time?" Adam asked.  
"Adam, your father is probably talking to him." Tasha said trying to keep them calm. "Chase is a fighter. He is your mission leader. He would never give up on anything especially his own life. He will be okay. You will see that.

Donald felt a hand touching his back and opened his eyes slowly. "Donald, you fell asleep." It was Charles. Donald smiled and stood up. "I am sorry." "Don't worry Donald. I know how you're feeling. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a look at your son's injuries." Donald smiled and walked out of the room. 

So, will Chase wake up?  
Who is the old enemy that returns?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Donnie. I learned what happened to Chase! Where is he?" Donald glared at him. Then he turned ready to leave while he heard his brother's voice again. "Donnie, I need to see my son." "Oh you remembered that you have a son?" he said really furious and left. Douglas followed him. He grabbed his arm but Davenport pulled it back. "Chase is in a coma! And I don't know when he is going to wake up! If he is going to wake up. It's all your fault. If you were a better father to them and a better collaborator, none of this would have happened. Get out of here Douglas." Donald said and left.

Adam, Bree, Tasha and Leo were still waiting for Donald. When they saw him, they started asking questions about Chase. "Guys, relax. I suggest that you go see Chase. We can't let him feel loneliness. Adam would you like to see your brother?" Adam nodded. "He is in the room 212."

Adam walked through the room. He saw Chase lying on the bed and his heart dropped. He sat next to the bed and started talking to his younger brother. "Hey Chasey! It's me Adam. It's hard to see you like this. What you did today was the bravest thing I've ever seen. You are our little hero. And I love you man! I love you! I can't imagine my life without you. Just wake up, please! I need you!"

It was night! Bree was with Chase in the hospital and the others were home. Leo was watching TV and Tasha was cooking. "Come on guys, It's time for dinner." The rest of the family gathered on the kitchen counter. "Mum, can we go to the hospital?" Leo asked eating his food. "Leo, Bree is there. We all should get some sleep. If something happens, she will call us." Leo nodded. "Alright." He said. After an hour of talking everyone went to their rooms to sleep.

Early in the morning, Douglas walked in his son's room. Even though he was forbidden to that place he could not resist. He saw his biological son lying unconscious on a bed. He could not keep his tears away. A nurse got inside the room. "Sir. I have restricted orders to abandon you from this room." Douglas started at her. "He is my son. I can't leave him alone." Then a voice was heard. "Douglas! Stay away from my brother." It was Bree. She was so angry. She glared at Douglas. He did not say anything. He just was lost in his took him out of the room.

Adam woke up and went upstairs. Everyone was up. "Hey guys." He said and sat on a chair in the counter. "Good morning Adam! Prepare yourself. We are going to Chase soon." Leo said standing up. "Alright! But I want to take breakfast first." Adam said and Tasha served him a toast. Leo sat on the couch and opened the TV "The annual ski tournament was held yesterday…" He closed the TV. "Guys It's unfair. Why Chase? Why not me? I can't stand at this." Tasha looked at him .  
"Leo honey, what happened to Chase was an accident. No one wanted to hurt him. If you could save his life, I am sure that you had done it already." Her words sounded really comforting for everyone.

Chase's heart monitor was beeping normally and he was breathing heavily. Bree was looking at him, stroking his hair and talking about her boys problems. "Chase, you won't believe what happened yesterday. Owen said that he could not stay a moment away from me. He is really in love with me. After 3 years he realized that I am the one for him. And he said that we could hang out tonight! I am really considering this but I don't want to leave you here. Chase if you could hear me, you would probably have walked away telling me that I am dreamer. Guess what! I am! My dream is to see you awake again." She said while the doctor walked inside. "Hello Bree. Would you mind if I check on him?"  
"No, of course not! I am going out."

"Douglas, where have you been?" Krane asked furious. "I don't know if you have noticed but my son is in hospital. I had make sure that he was okay." Krane glared at him. "So, one of the bionics is down. I wish he dies." Douglas stood up, pushed him and said. "Don't you dare to say anything about my children. Ever again. Got it?" Krane just laughed. "So, since when do you care about these freaks? They tried to kill you. And they killed your Android. That yeah, you lived with them in that stupid island, Davenport made to protect my children from me."  
"Look Krane, Marcus was just an experiment, these are humans. When did you start care about your children? Or should I say, your soldiers? My youngest son is in a coma because you decided to destroy Donald's hospital for revenge. It's all your fault." Douglas said and left.

Davenport, Tasha, Leo, Adam and Bree were in the waiting room sitting on the chairs. That time they saw someone familiar. "Hey Adam is that Trent's dad?" Bree asked. Adam examined him carefully. "Yeah, I think so!" He said. "Why is he here?" Then they saw Trent coming with his hand in a cast. Trent stared at him. "What are you looking at freaks? Oh where is the tiny bionic freak? You know your little brother. Did you lost him? He is so small and nerd." Adam could not stand his insults and pushed him on the wall. "Don't you dare to talk about my brother ever again because he is a million times better than you." Trent pushed Adam away. "Who do you think you are to mess with?" Davenport stood up too and a loud fight started. Then it was interrupted by someone. "Hey stop! All of you. You are in the hospital. People are hurt here. Sir, please go. Donald I need you with me." It was Charles.

"Donald, I am afraid I don't have good news. I didn't want to talk in front of the kids. There is 30% chance that your son is going to wake up. I am sorry to say that."

A 30%? Will Chase make it? Will Krane attack? Find out next! Review if you like my story please!


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no this can't be happening. I need my son alive. I can't lose him Charles. There must be something that you could do." Davenport said and started crying.

Donald got in the waiting room with teary eyes. "Mr. Davenport what happened? Is he...? Bree said terrified. "No, no! But... there 30% of waking up." When they heard that everybody were shocked. They stood there still except one of them. He ran into his brother's room, grabbed his hand and said. "Chasey, don't leave me. Please. I need you here! I can't go on missions without you. Please wake up. Do it for me. I love you Chasey!" He cried holding his hand tight. He was not ready for that. "Please, Chase! Please!"  
"I-I l-love y-you t-too A-Adam!" a voice was heard. Adam turned and saw Chase opening his eyes. "Chase, you are awake. Mr. Charles!" Adam ran outside the room shouting happily.

Dr. Charles heard Adam's voice and felt that it was not for good. He was ready to burst into Chase's room when he saw Adam. "He is awake. My brother is awake." Adam yelled. Charles ran inside the room and saw Chase awake trying to figure out what happened. "Chase, can you hear me?" Chase nodded. "Chase, I am Dr. Charles, you are in the hospital. You had an accident. You are fine. Relax okay? I need you to take deep breaths for me." Chase obeyed and breathed heavily. "Now Chase, follow the light." He said and turned on a small flashlight. Chase had a perfect cooperation with him. However he tried to remove the oxygen mask from his face. "No Chase, don't. This helps you breath. You have a punctured lung. You need this." Charles said and Chase stopped. Then the doctor got out of the room.

"Guys, guys, Chase woke up." Adam ran in the waiting room with a smile on his face. They all stared. "Adam that's not possible." Leo said looking down to the ground. "Well apparently Adam is right!" Charles who was coming, said. "Chase is a bit lost but he is awake and fine. As long as he is here, he will be fine." The sadness turned to a happiness. "Can we see him?" Bree asked? "Of course you can!" Charles said smiling at them.

Everyone rushed into Chase's room. "Chase, you are alive." Bree said and hugged him.  
"Bree, it hurts." He whispered and she immediately broke the hug.  
"Sorry, I was excited that you are fine."  
"Chase, It's good to have you back." Tasha said smiling and gave him a light hug. Chase looked around the room and saw that his whole family was there despite their daily work. "Mr. D-Davenport, I am s- sorry for f-failing the mission." He said and looked down at his hands. "Oh Chase, It's alright! I am glad that you are okay." Chase smiled. Then a nurse came inside the room, holding a needle and put it in the I.V. "What is that?" Leo asked curious. He walked closer. "This is a medicine that will help his lung." The nurse said smiling. "Guys, it's absolutely safe. It will help me to recover quickly so I will be able to come on missions." Everyone stared at him. "I will come on missions, right?" he said and his face saddened. "Look Chase, your injuries are severe. I am afraid that you won't be able to come on mission until you recover fully." Davenport said and looked Adam and Bree's sad faces. "Guys, can you go out for a while? I am tired. I want to sleep. My leg hurts very much." Chase lied. He wanted to be alone. When everyone exited the room, Chase started crying.

"It seems that your youngest son is awake." Krane said laughing. Douglas glared at him. He stood up from his desk and yelled. "Don't play with my nerves, Krane. Chase is in a coma." "Oh really? Come and look at him." Douglas went closer and saw his son awake on his bed. "Are you crazy? You installed a camera in his room?" Krane laughed really loudly. "Douglas, I always win one way or another. And now you will help me kidnap them." "Never. You will not touch my children." "You don't have a choice. You know what happens if you deny it. One button and your lovely son Chase is gone." Douglas did not say anything. Just nodded. "Well Done."

Will Krane abduct the bionics?  
What will happen if Chase overcome his injuries and try to help his family?


	4. Chapter 4

Adam and Bree were still in the hospital while the others were home. "Bree, you should go home. You were here all day." Bree stood up, super sped herself home and returned. "Done!."  
"Wow Bree. You broke the record." Adam said and high-fived with her.

Chase was inside his room thinking. He removed his oxygen mask and tried to breath alone. However he was not able yet. Suddenly he saw the doctor coming in. "Hello... Chase don't pull out your mask. You cannot breath without it. And... why are you crying? What happened?" Chase didn't answer. "Kid, I know your father since we were young. I know about your bionics better than anyone. You have to trust me. Tell me your problem.  
"I don't want to feel useless. I know, I have severe injuries, I am super smart after all. But missions are my life. I want to help people. I want to save them. I don't care if my siblings get all the credits, I want to save the world." Chase said and denied to put the mask on. He pushed it away like a baby. "Chase, look at me. We save those who want to be saved. Remember that! Now put the mask on. You don't want to get worse." Charles said and smiled. "Now will you take deep breaths for me? And then you know; follow the light okay?" Chase nodded.

Mr. Davenport was in the lab when he heard a noise. He turned his head but no one was there. He returned to his work when the exact same noise was heard again. He saw Krane. "Hello, Davenport." He left stranded. "Krane? What are you doing here? What do you want?" he yelled. He was a little scared but not for himself. It was for his children who were alone. Krane made his evil laugh. "Oh Davenport, you know what I want. But in order to get that I have to abduct the old one first.  
"You won't beat us, Krane." Davenport said and took out a gun pointing at him. Krane took a remote and a tablet out of his jacket. "Take me down and your son dies. See?" he showed him a video of Chase lying on his bed sleeping. "If I press this button, your son's oxygen will be cut down. I know about his punctured lung. I was the one who caused the accident in the first place. It will be amazing to watch your son die slowly and with a lot of pain." Davenport was shocked. He left his gun on the ground. Krane knocked him out and took him without anyone realize it.

Chase woke up and saw Adam and Bree inside his room, arguing about something. "Guys, stop!" "Chase, how do you feel?" Bree asked smiling. "Don't worry about us, we have a small argument. Adam believes that bulldogs are beautiful. Ew!" Chase looked at her laughing. As he was ready to answer, a beeping from his tablet cut his expression. Chase opened it and a video was appeared. "Hello Bionic Freaks! I have your father. If you want to save him, you have to come to my lair. And don't try anything, cause your brother will die. Bye bye!" They all started at the video. Chase was the first one to make a move. He took off his mask, removed the IV cables and tried to stand up. "Chase, What. Are. You. Doing?" Bree screamed.  
"Mr. Davenport is in danger. We have to go save him." Adam glared at him. "You will stay here because of your condition." He said. Chase didn't listen of course. He stood up taking the pair of handles next to him. Adam pushed him down. "No, we will get Mr. Davenport. You should relax." Adam and Bree left.

"It seems that your youngest son is willing to save you." Krane said to Donald who was tied in the wall. He gave a really strong glare at him. "If you touch any of them and especially Chase, I will destroy you with my own hands."  
"Oh I see that someone is your favorite. Should I tell to the others? Davenport you know he is going to come and save you. He cares more about you than his own self. And when the three Bionics come to me, I will squash them like small insects." Krane started laughing hard. Donald hoped that his children would not do any mistake.

The door knocked. Leo opened and saw Adam and Bree. "Leo, Krane has Davenport. We need you. You will come with us."  
"Is there something I can do?" Tasha asked scared. She was afraid that Krane would harm her husband.  
"Tasha, we are in serious situation. No time for jokes." Adam answered and Bree punched him on his arm. Then they all headed to the lab. The two Bionics got in their capsules and wore their mission suits while Leo took some guns in his bag. Tasha left for the hospital in order to comfort Chase. The boys and girl left for Krane's lair.

Krane was thinking about how he would torture the Bionics when they would show up. Lots of thoughts crossed his mind until someone interrupted him. "Hello Krane, I may be injured but I still can beat you." It was Chase. When Krane faced him, laughed. "Of course. The bionic with the broken leg and dislocated arm can defeat me. You are so silly." Krane said and threw a blast wave to Chase who threw it back by activating his force field. "See, I am still perfect." The evil Bionic laughed again. "Alright kid." He said and sent a second bigger blast wave which hit Chase in the chest and caused him to fall in the ground. Back dots appeared in his vision and darkness overcame him very quickly. Krane, grabbed him from the hospital dress and took him to the prison alongside his 'father'. "Chase!" Davenport screamed when saw his son on the ground unconscious .

Adam, Bree and Leo arrived in the lair and went inside. Surprisingly, Krane was not there and they ran to the prison. They saw Chase lying still unconscious and Mr. Davenport on the wall. Bree and Adam ran to their brother and Leo untied Davenport. Bree checked Chase's pulse and noticed that it was still there but weak. Adam took Chase in his arms. They were about to leave when Douglas showed up. Davenport took a gun and pointed at him. "No, Donnie. Don't! I am here to help." Douglas stared at Chase. "Take Chase and go! Here is a map. It will lead you to a secret city. Go and hide there before Krane finds you. Go!" Douglas yelled still staring at Chase. Donald felt that should trust his brother. His face seemed very regretful.  
"Douglas if this is a trap, I swear I am going to kill you." Davenport said and left the lair with his children.

As soon as they reached the helicopter, out heroes started their long trip to the hidden city.

Are they going to make it through the city?  
Which unexpected person will appear?  
Read, Favorite, Follow and Review! Come on, I need opinions! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Adam placed Chase on the back. "Mr. Davenport, we have a problem. He is not breathing." Adam shouted and started CPR pressuring his brother's chest. "Come on Chase. Breath. Do it for me. Breath." This happened for about 5 minutes. Bree stopped him. "It's over Adam. He is gone." Adam did not look at his brother. He put his head on Bree's shoulder, crying. "Guys look! He is breathing." Leo yelled. The tears on their eyes disappeared and Bree placed an oxygen mask.

Krane was very furious that everybody escaped. Even Douglas. He knew that his son was safe with his family and decided to abandon Krane forever. He was on his way to the hidden city too. For his brother, for his injured son! For his whole family. Even if they didn't trust him, he would be there to help.

Donald found the hidden city and landed the helicopter. Him and his children descended from the helicopter and walked inside the city. To their surprise, it was a luxurious city which contained every new piece of technology. A man saw them coming and introduced himself. "Hello, I am the mayor of this city. "Hello Sir. My name is Donald Davenport. My brother Douglas gave me a map." The mayor stared at him. "Douglas?" he asked. Mr. Davenport nodded and continued. "We are being hunted by an evil man. His name is Victor Krane. We need a place to stay and a hospital for my son. Please! I don't care if you don't provide us accommodation but please save my son. Help him." "Mr. Davenport, we will provide you everything you need. I will call an ambulance for your son and I will give you a big house. Don't worry. I know who you are. And I know about your bionic children." The man called 911 immediately.

"Wow! That's a nice house." Bree said sitting on a big sofa. Adam and Leo went to their rooms. The rooms were big. In Leo's there was a huge bed, a night table and many computers. There was also a bathroom. In Adam's there was a capsule and many computers who would help him for his training. Both Adam and Leo enjoyed their rooms so they stayed inside.

Mr. Davenport and the mayor were in the hospital waiting for some news on Chase. "So, Donald what happened to your son?" the mayor asked. "He was in a mission with his siblings and a building collapsed and fell on him. He was in a coma and his condition is bad. I hope they can do something. I can't lose him. By the way I never caught you name."  
"It's Jerry. Jerry Mathews. I built this city to protect millions of people who run away like you." Jerry said and saw the doctor coming. "Mr. Davenport?" the doctor asked. Donald raised his hand. "I am! How is my son?" "Well, your son's condition is not very good. He already had some injuries when our paramedics brought him and we traced a new injury in his head which will cause him some glitches to his bionics. He is sleeping now. When he wakes up we need to run some tests. There is a minor chance that his nervous system is damaged." Davenport was looking at him speechless.  
"Well, thank you Frank." Jerry said. Donald put his hands on his head. "I can't get through this! He has to be okay. He has to be!"  
"Donald, everything will be fine. My doctors are the best. They will make every single possible effort to cure him properly. I can assure you about that. Now, you should better go visit him. He must feel loneliness." Donald nodded and went to visit his son.

Adam, Bree and Leo left the house and walked towards the hospital. However, they wanted to waste some time doing something fun and they walked through the market. There were many modern stores that sold everything. As they were walking a boy pushed Bree by accident. "Hey, I am so sorry." Bree smiled. She didn't mind  
"Don't worry!" She said smiling. You see, the boy was brunette with green eyes and tall. "I am Bree." She said and gave him her hand.  
"I am Tommy." He smiled. "So, where are you going guys?"  
"Actually, we are going to the hospital. Our brother is injured." Bree said and Tommy's face saddened. "Okay, let's go all together." Tommy said and grabbed Bree's hand. Adam and Leo were looked at him curious. He did not even want to learn their names.

Donald walked inside Chase's room. He saw his son in a position like in the previous hospital but there were more tubes connected to him. Mr. Davenport touched Chase's hand and felt his pain. "Chase It's me. Daddy. I want you to know that I will always be there for you no matter what. And when you wake up we will go skiing. I promise." He said and felt Chase's hand moving. "No s-skiing." He said with a trembling voice. Donald smiled at him and called the doctor.

Bree and Tommy were talking all way to the hospital. Adam and Leo just followed them looking at the hot girls of the city and weaving at them. As soon as they arrived, they went in the waiting room. Tommy seemed surprised. "Dad?" he said. "What are you doing here?" Bree looked at him stranded. "Wait, your dad is the mayor? Wow!" Tommy hugged his father. "Dad, what are you doing here? Tell me! Did something happen to Elisabeth?" Jerry looked at him and answered. "No, I am here with their father. They brought their little brother two hours ago."


	6. Chapter 6

"Excuse me sir! Where is Chase? Is he alright?" Adam asked. Jerry told him to sit down. Adam figured that the news weren't good. "What's going on?" Adam asked terrified.

"Chase, can you hear me?" the doctor asked. Chase nodded. "Alright now tell me can you feel your legs?"  
"Yeah! My left leg hurts. A lot!" The doctor smiled. "That's very good." The doctor smiled again and went out of the room. He saw Davenport waiting patiently. He sat next to him. "Mr. Davenport, Chase is fine. His nervous system is not damaged. However he will not be able to remove his oxygen mask till further notice." Donald's face brightened.  
"Thank you! Can I see him now?"  
"Of course." He said and smiled.

"Dad! What's going on? Who are these people? Why do you help them? They are completely strangers."  
"Tommy, remember Douglas? The man who helped us build this miracle?" Tommy nodded. "Well, he has an older brother. These kids are his. Moreover, they are Bionic! They save the world. Now that they need our help I am willing to do everything to help them. You should have seen his youngest son. He is a boy one-two years younger than you. He is injured very bad. I could not stay there and watch him die, I had to make sure that he was going to be okay." Tommy smiled. "You know dad, the girl is cute." Tommy said and blushed. Jerry laughed. "Mm, I see someone has a crush on her." Tommy smiled. You see, Jerry and Tommy were very close. Tommy's mum has died in a terrible accident and he grew up with his father and his younger sister. They were very close like the Davenports. However they didn't have Bionics.

Douglas arrived in the hidden city and called his best friend Jerry. "Hello?" Jerry asked. Douglas did not hesitate to ask. "Hey, Jerry. It's Douglas. An evil man named Krane runs after my family and me. I just arrived here. Can you meet me?" "Douglas, relax. You and your family are safe with me. By the way I am in the hospital waiting for your brother. Your children are here safe. I won't let anyone hurt them. Do you want to come here to see your son Chase?" Jerry asked. Douglas hang up. "I will take it as a yes."

"Chase are you okay?" The three Βiοnic children burst into the room. Chase smiled when he saw them. "Yeah guys! But I must have this annoying mask on my face till further notice. And everything hurts. In addition I have this bandage on my head and I can't lie down properly." Bree was ready to cry but Adam hugged her and told her not to because Chase was alive. "Chasey, you know you are going to be here for long while Leo and I will go out looking at the hot girls, having fun." Bree punched him in the shoulder. "Adam." She yelled and then went closer to her younger brother. Davenport had left the room. Bree sat on a chair next to him and stroke his hair gently as he was breathing heavily. "So Chase how are you going to spend your time these weeks?" Chase looked at her. "I really don't know." He said annoyed. Bree looked inside his hazel eyes and figured out that he was in pain. She looked at her brothers. "Chase we will let you sleep now! You must be tired." Leo said. Chase smiled. "Alright bye guys." Bree kissed him on his forehead and everyone exited the room.

Donald was talking with Jerry while Douglas inserted the waiting room. As soon as Donald saw him, stood up. He faced Douglas. "Douglas, it's the first time I am telling you that but I am glad to see you. Thanks for saving us and especially Chase." Douglas hugged him and then approached Jerry. "Hello Douglas." Jerry waved his hand at him. The two brothers sat on the seats. "How is Chase?" Douglas asked. Donald lowered his head. "Can I see him?" Douglas asked again. Donald nodded and they left the room alongside Jerry this time.

Adam, Bree, Leo and Tommy were walking in the halls talking. "So guys how long are you planning to stay?" Tommy asked. "Till Chase recovers." Adam answered. Tommy looked at Bree. "We could go out someday. To guide you through the city. To show you Douglas' secret lab. I like it so much that you are bionic. You must feel very lucky." Adam and Bree looked at each other. "Well, as long as we are okay it's perfect. But when a member of us is down then we feel useless. Besides that everybody want to kill us." Bree answered. "I will protect you Bree." He said and smiled. She smiled back.

"He is sleeping guys." Donald whispered. Chase heard him of course because of his super hearing and said. "I am not. Come in Mr. Davenport." They three men walked inside. As soon as Chase saw Douglas he started shaking. "Relax Chase. Douglas saved us." Chase looked at Davenport weird. "He did?" "Yes young Chase, Daddy saved the day." Chase glared.  
"Hello young kid." Jerry said. Chase looked at him.  
"Hello Sir. Excuse me but who are you? And are we in a hidden city?" They nodded. "I am the mayor of this city." Chase tried to sit up in order to show his respect but he groaned in pain. "No, Chase. Calm down. You are hurt!" Davenport said pushing him back to the pillow gently. "Thanks dad." He said. Davenport figured out that Chase was in a harsh pain because he called him 'dad'. Douglas went closer to the bed. "Can you leave us alone for a moment?" he asked. Davenport and Jerry nodded. "Chase are you sure about this?" Donald asked. Chase nodded and both Donald and Jerry exited the room leaving father and son alone.

The other guys were in the cafeteria now talking to Tommy about their lives on Mission Creek. "And then Tasha...Oh My God! We forgot about Tasha." Bree yelled. Leo and Adam goggled. "Wait I am going to call her." Leo told them. He took off his phone and called his mother. "Hello?" Tasha answered. "Hey mum It's Leo! Are you alright? Don't worry about us, we are in a hidden city which will protect us from Krane." Leo said but saw the others laughing. "What?" he asked. Then turned and saw his mother standing angry. "Oh Hello Leo! Thanks for leaving there with the evil guy. If it wasn't for Douglas I would have been dead." Leo spat the water he was drinking. "Who? Is Douglas here?" he screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

"Chase, are you going to talk to me?" Douglas asked. Chase looked at the ceiling. He was not talking. "Chase, you have to talk. I am your father." Chase turned furious, sat up and told him. "Oh yeah? How do you dare to say that you are my father? I know it was you and Krane who destroyed Davenport's hospital. You almost kill me. And you're coming here and say that you are my father? I don't care that you saved us. I hate you." Chase said and his heart beat rate started to increase. He almost stopped breathing. Douglas panicked. "Chase, Chase relax." He ran outside of the room. "I need a doctor right away. My son is dying." Two doctors rushed into the room in order to save Chase's life once again.

"Guys, I think we should go to check on Chase. He must have woken up." Bree said. Everyone nodded and stood up from the table. Tasha paid the bill and everybody walked to Chase's room. What they saw didn't satisfy them. Mr. Davenport was yelling at Douglas. "What did you do to him?" The guys went closer. Donald hugged Tasha. She noticed his tears. "What happened Donald?" Donald glared at Douglas. "Their Father managed to stress Chase and his heart beat was increased. That means he could die any moment. Bree listened her father's words, shocked. She hugged Adam. Adam started to feeling nervous about his little brother. Leo sat on a chair putting his hands on his face. Tommy tried to comfort them.

After some minutes the doctors came out. "Sir, how is my son?" Donald asked.  
"Well, we almost lose him but we managed to stabilize his condition. He is inside now. If you want to see him, I suggest not to make him feel nervous alright?" Everyone nodded. Tasha walked in the room alone. "Hey Chase, it's me. Tasha." She could notice a smile inside the mask. She smiled back. "I came to see if you need anything. Are you feeling alright honey?" He asked. Chase didn't answer. "Alright honey, I will let you to take some sleep. Bye Chase." She said and exited the room.

"What happened Tasha? How is he?" Douglas asked and Donald glared at him. "He is sleeping now. Don't go inside. Guys you need to go. You need to have fun for a bit. Donald and I will be here. Sir, you need to go rest too." Tasha said touching Jerry's shoulder.  
"Yes Jerry, thank you for staying here but you have to relax." Davenport added. "As for you, Douglas, go! We don't need you. You caused enough trouble." Donald said again. Jerry grabbed Douglas' hand and they left alongside the children.

"Tasha, I swear I am going to kill him." Donald shouted. "Honey relax. Douglas didn't do anything wrong. Maybe Chase got a little nervous when he saw him and he deteriorated his condition." Donald hugged her. They could not say anything. All they had to do was to wait. Wait for their son to recover as soon as possible. As a result, they sat there.

Douglas and Jerry went to Jerry's office in order to discuss. "I have an important meeting, don't let anyone come in." Jerry said to his secretary. She nodded. He and Douglas walked in. "Take a seat." Jerry said to Douglas. "Douglas, I need you to tell me what's going on. I saw the kid's face. I felt his pain. I felt his fear when he saw you. I want you to tell me the truth. What did you do? Who is Krane?"

The teens were out of the hospital. They were walking through the city when Adam's stomach growled. "I think someone is hungry." Tommy said laughing. Adam did the "Oops" look. "Come on guys. I know a great fast food around here. We can eat there and then we could go watch a movie." The three siblings nodded happily.

Chase woke up and stared at Mr. Davenport who was in the room. "What going on Chase? Are you alright?" Donald asked. Chase nodded. "Dad, I want this to end. I can't do it any more. I'm in pain." He said. Davenport stroke his hair. "I know Chase, but you have to fight. Fight because you are a leader, a hero, a Bionic. You save people. You can't give up now! You can't!" Chase looked at him. "I know dad. I just hate it being here and all of you baby seating me. And I am stuck in this mask for nobody knows how long."  
"You are very lucky to be alive, Chase. When Charles said that there was 30% of waking up, I was so scared. Then you woke up and I felt happy. I love you son! By the way what Douglas did to you?"

"Nothing. I yelled at him. I feel guilty about that." He said and closed his eyes. Davenport noticed a tear. "Chase don't cry. I was surprised too when Douglas gave us the map to this city." Chase smiled. "I wish, I could see the city. The told me that it's big. And that Douglas fixed it. Weird ha?" Donald laughed.  
"When you recover, we will explore it together. I promise." Donald stood up and went closer to the window.

So my readers, thank you for your reviews, your favorites and follows. As I was reading the story again, I noticed that it's a little tiring in some parts. However, we have an earthquake coming and everything are about to change. Thanks again for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Jerry was speechless. He could not believe that his best friend and partner had turned evil and tried to kill his own children by using an android. Douglas explained everything to him. "I need your help Jerry. I can't let Krane hurt my kids and especially Chase." Jerry looked at him.  
"As long as you are in my city, no one will ever find you. Chase will be fine. I promise." Douglas smiled. "Thank you for giving my son the appropriate medical attention."

"Man, this by far the best roast beef I've ever eaten." Adam said and high-fived with Tommy. Bree was staring at the floor. "Bree, are you alright?" Tommy asked. She turned to him and said. "Yeah, I was thinking." Everyone looked at her. "Thinking what?" They asked. "Nothing. It's something stupid. Leave it." Tommy rubbed her back.

Chase was staring at the window. He wished he could go out instead lying on a bed 24/7. Mr. Davenport was in the cafeteria with Tasha. The doctor came in. "Hello, young man." Chase smiled. "How do you feel?" "The same. I'm in extreme pain and I can't sit up and I hate this mask." The doctor laughed.  
"I had told to your father that you were going to be the impatient one." Chase looked at him weird.  
"Oh yes I forgot. I helped your father fix your chip. I implanted it to you. The third member of the family and the most important one. I know you since you were born." Chase stared at him. "It's weird isn't it?" Chase nodded. That time the guys burst inside the room.

Jerry and Douglas were still in his office trying to find a solution to beat Krane. "You know there is only one way to beat him. But we need Chase. He is not capable of fighting right now. What if we wait till he becomes okay?" Douglas said. Jerry glared at him. "I am not risking anyone's life especially the life of an injured boy. You saw him Douglas. He couldn't even sit up. I guess we have to wait. In addition, no one knows about this city. It will be easier to beat him." Douglas agreed.

"Hey Chase." Leo said. "I think we interrupted you, sir." He said. The doctor looked at him smiling and nodded. Then the guys went out. "So Chase, I need to check your vitals. Can you try to sit up for me?" Chase tried but he couldn't. He groaned. "Come here, let me help you." The doctor said and helped Chase. He took off his oxygen mask and placed it on a small table. Chase breathed freely excited. "Look at me Chase, I am going to pressure some parts of your body. I want you to tell me if you feel pain." He said and asked pressure on Chase's stomach. "Does it hurt here?" Chase said no. He pressured some organs but Chase didn't feel anything. This happened until the doctor touched his right lung. Chase started gasping for air. The doctor put the mask on and Chase managed to breath normally again. "Look Chase, you might need another surgery. I promise after that one you will be able to sit up." Chase looked at him and asked. "When do I have to take this?" he asked. "The sooner, the better. I could do it today, I could do it tomorrow. When do you want?" "Today. I want to start going on missions as soon as possible." The doctor smiled. "Good, I will send a nurse to prepare you okay?" Chase nodded. The doctor got out of the room.

"Can we see him now?" Adam asked. "Adam, his lung has been damaged and he needs another surgery. I am going to call a nurse to prepare him. Can you be patient and called your parents?" Adam nodded. "Wait how do you know my name?" he asked. The doctor smiled and told him that he was going to explain later. Adam, Bree and Tommy sat outside Chase's room while Leo went to find Davenport and Tasha in the cafeteria.

"Do you want to talk to us?" Donald asked as he and Tasha approached the doctor's office. "Yes Donald. I am afraid I don't have good news." Tasha eyes widened. "His lung is damaged. I may be able to save it by operating him. If not then I am so sorry. He will not make it." "Please, save my son." Donald said.

Chase was inside his room with the nurse. The nurse put something in his IV and started feeling dizzy. "I will call your siblings." She said and got out of the room. Adam, Bree, Tommy and Leo inserted in. "Hey Chase, how do you feel?" Adam asked. Chase did not answer, he just looked at them. "Adam, he is dizzy don't you see it? It's from the medication they gave him." Leo yelled. Bree sat on the chair next to him and stroke his hair. "You will sleep now and I will give you a special present when you wake up. Go to sleep now Chase! Everything will be fine." Bree said and kissed him on the cheek. He closed his eyes and fell into darkness.

"Donnie, where is Chase?" Douglas asked panicked. "Douglas relax! He will undergo surgery. I am sure he will be fine." "I want to see him." Douglas yelled. "No, Douglas! They must have taken him." That time the kids inserted the waiting room. "See brother? The kids are here. He will be fine. I promise." Donald said and hugged his younger brother. To all kids it seemed weird, however only Donald knew how it is to lose a brother. When Douglas faked his death, Donald was depressed. He didn't know what to do. The only thing who kept him alive were his three little bionic children. In the thought of losing one Donald was not so strong. They all sat in the cafeteria. Jerry was there too.

They were talking when they felt the building moving. "Guys It's an earthquake. Get down." Douglas yelled.

So, an earthquake! Chase is still in surgery! Moreover, we will have the chance to meet Tommy's sister.


	9. Chapter 9

Everybody got under the table except Tommy who did not have the time because a light fell on him and fell unconscious. "Tommy." Jerry and Bree yelled. Jerry and Adam stood up. Adam removed the light, Jerry pulled Tommy on his side and both got down again.

Unfortunately in the surgery room there was a major panic. Machines were down, nurses unconscious and the doctor was trying hard to fix Chase's lung. He lost him twice though. The nurses told him to stop but he could not. "I won't leave him. I was there when he was born, I don't want to let him die in my hands." He said and continued the surgery despite the small earthquakes followed. There were only two nurses conscious. The doctor continued the surgery until he made it. He fixed Chase's lung. "I made it." He said. "Trudy get him to his room."

In the cafeteria everyone was scared. Tommy opened his eyes and saw his father. "What happened?" he asked. Jerry hugged him. "Ouch. Dad! My head." He put his hand on his head and saw the blood.  
"Easy son! You hurt your head. We have to wait until these small earthquakes stop and then you will be fine. Then a voice was heard. "Guys what if Chase..." Bree screamed terrified. Everybody wondered.

The nurse was connecting Chase to the machines as another earthquake hit. She noticed that a machine was ready to fell on Chase but she caught it before it hit. After she connected him, she stayed there with him.  
After an hour the earthquakes stopped. The nurse checked on Chase who was still sleeping.

She exited the room and saw his family outside. "How is my son?" Donald asked. She looked at him and said. "He is sleeping now. You have wait for the doctor if you want to know about his condition." Donald nodded.

"Ouch. DON'T TOUCH IT!" Tommy screamed because he was in pain. The doctor looked at him. "Look boy, I just finished a surgery under awful circumstances. Don't scream. You have nothing in your head. You need only some stitches. Tommy looked at him and his face saddened. "Is he going to be okay?" The doctor nodded and said. "I hope so. I fixed his lung but I lost him twice. I don't know. I can't lose him. You didn't know but I implanted his chip." Tommy smiled. "I hope he becomes okay because I don't want to watch Bree sad." The doctor started laughing. "Oh, someone like Bree." Tommy laughed too. "Ouch." He said.

The Davenports were inside Chase's room while he was sleeping. It was dark outside. Douglas was stroking his hair. "I hope Tommy is alright." Bree said. Leo looked at her laughing. "Hello? Chase Davenport in the bed. Condition Unknown. And you care about Tommy?" Bree glared. "Of course I care about Chase but Tommy is so cute and his green eyes are so amazing. I am in love." Adam and Leo laughed. "Oh come on! I need to know how is my son." Douglas yelled leaning on Chase.

"Dad?" Tommy said. Jerry was looking at the ground but when he heard his son, he stood up and hugged him. "Ouch, dad, my head." He immediately broke the hug. He saw the doctor coming out. "Is he okay?" The doctor nodded. "Yeah, he only needed stitches. Nothing to worry about. I have to go now. Donald and Douglas must be very worried." He said and left.

The doctor inserted Chase's room. "How is he?" Donald and Douglas asked at the same time.  
"Well, he had some complications, I lost him twice and all my doctors and nurses collapsed from the earthquake." Everyone goggled. "Good thing is that I managed to fix his lung alone and he is going to be okay." Everyone smiled. "When can we take him home?" Adam asked. Bree punched his arm. "What?"  
"Adam, not yet. He has to recover first. And walk. And glitch." The doctor said and got out of the room. That time a voice was heard. "Dad?" Donald and Douglas stared at him. "I am here." They both said at the same time. Chase explored the room. He realized he was on the same room as before. He looked at Douglas and said. "Thanks." Douglas didn't know what he meant but he was happy that his son did not yell at him. "Chase, how you feel?" Bree asked. "Chase tried to sit up but he could not. "Easy boy. You need to sleep now."

Jerry was with Tommy walking on the hall when he saw his younger daughter Elisabeth coming and her arm was full of blood. "Elisabeth what happened?" he screamed. Elisabeth looked at him and said. "I got hurt. On the earthquake. I was in my room and the a glass broke and cut my hand." She was really weak. After one two minutes she passed out. "Frank? Help? Anybody?" He picked Elisabeth up and took her to E.R.

After some minutes Davenport family met the Jerry and Tommy. Bree noticed that Jerry was very upset. She thought that it was because of Tommy. However she noticed that Tommy was ready to cry too. "What happened?" she asked. That time Frank, the doctor came. "How is she?" Jerry asked.  
"Look, Jerry. She has a bad cut in her arm. I have to keep her here for one night to check for any other injuries. She is sleeping now. You can go to her room but be quiet." Jerry nodded.  
Jerry and the others walked into Elizabeth's room. Jerry saw on the bed and kissed her in the forehead. Tommy sat next to her. When the family got in the room, they left stranded. "Joanna?" Leo yelled.

So, who is Joanna?  
Is she related to Chase?

Read and find out what will happened!

This is the last part for the year! I wish all the best to all of you! Happy New Year!


	10. Chapter 10

Chase woke up in the morning and noticed that no one was there. "Ugh!" he groaned. That time Jerry inserted the room. Chase looked at him. "Hello boy, how are you? Your family went home to rest. I will stay with you for the rest of the morning."  
"Sir, you don't have to be here for me. You probably are very busy managing the city." Chase said.  
"Actually my daughter had an accident yesterday and I am taking care of her. But I will take care of you too." Chase's face saddened. "I am sorry to hear that." He said. I hope that she will be fine.

Donald, Tasha, Adam, Leo and Bree were sitting on the kitchen table taking breakfast. "I still can't believe that she is alive." Bree said. Donald looked at her. "Bree, I am sure that she hided because of Krane." "Yeah but you know how Chase was because of her. He barely talked to us. She hurt him."  
"Bree, I am sure she has an explanation." Davenport said and Adam stared. "Oh yeah, what if is a ghost and came to take revenge from Chasey?" Everyone glared. "Adam!" They yelled.

After some hours the Davenport family went in the hospital to be near Chase. Jerry took care of him all morning. Now he was in his daughter's room. She started waking up. "Where am I?" she said, turned and saw Mr. Davenport on the door. She stared socked and afraid. "Hello Joanna." He said. Jerry looked at her curious? "Joanna? What is he talking about?"

Adam, Bree and Leo met with Tommy on the cafeteria. They sat on a table and they ordered something to eat. As their food was being prepared, they decided to ask Tommy what he knew about his 'sister.' "Hey Tommy, how is your sister? Elizabeth?" Bree asked. Tommy smiled at her. "She is good. She was sleeping when I was with her. But she is going to be okay." Bree smiled. He smiled back.

"Elizabeth, what's going on? Is your real name Joanna?" Jerry asked. She nodded. Davenport sat on a chair. She sat up. "Look Mr. Davenport I am so sorry. When Chase left me in Sebastian's cell, Douglas came, brought me back to life and brought me here. That's what he told me. When I woke up I was in a big house with Mr. Jerry I mean dad. He told me that I was in my mother's house. Then I realized that he was telling the truth because I saw a photo of her. So, I lived with him and my brother. They took care of me. I am really thankful for that. Wait... why are you here? Did some... Oh no! Is he okay? Where is he?" Joanna said really scared. "Relax Joanna, he is fine now. He is sleeping in his room. I am not mad at you okay? I was just surprised to see you again. It's been a year." She started crying. "Shh, don't cry!" Jerry said and hugged her.

Chase woke up and saw his siblings in the room. "Hey" he told them. They smiled at him.  
"Hey Chasey, how do you feel?" Adam asked. Chase looked at him thinking.  
"What is it?" Adam asked again.  
"Nothing I just had a dream with... you know who. She was alive and she was with me." He said. Adam, Bree and Leo left stranded. Did he know? He couldn't. Bree sat on his bed, stroke his hair and said. "Chase it was just a dream, let it go. You were there when she died, she talked to you, she can't be alive." Chase looked Bree in the eyes. "I know but it was so real. I looked at her and then told me that we were going to meet soon. What does it mean?" He asked "Chase, do you want to watch a movie?" Leo said trying to change the subject. Chase nodded. He took his tablet and put an action movie. Tommy left the room in order to visit his sister.

Joanna/Elizabeth was sleeping when Tommy inserted the room. His father was there. "Hey dad." He whispered. "How is she?" Jerry looked at him. Tommy noticed he was nervous. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing." He said trying to hide the truth from his older son. Tommy stared. He knew that something was wrong but he didn't talk further.

The young Bionics were watching the movie when they noticed that Chase was asleep. They turned of the tablet and took it slowly from Chase's hand. They stood up. As they were ready to leave they saw someone inserting the room. They guessed that it was Tommy. Unfortunately their guesses were wrong. This time it was her. The one who had tricked them. The traitor. "What are you doing here?" Bree whispered angrily. She just looked at her. "I just wanted to see him. To see if he's okay." Leo glared. "Oh when he was crying and sleeping all the time because of you, it was good. You were eased." She did not say anything. She moved closer to the bed. "If you dare to touch him..." Bree said and super speeded her back to her room. "Bree why did you do that?" Joanna shouted. "Look I cam explain everything. Just listen to me." Bree glared. "Okay start!"

"Are you insane? How could hide something like that from all of us? Douglas how?" Donald said furious as he heard the same story from Douglas. Douglas looked at him regretful. "Look, I had to save her, I was the one who left her in the first place. Giving her to Jerry was the best I could do. She found a father and a brother that love her." Donald put his hands on his head. "Douglas..." He whispered and left the lab that his brother was working in.

Chase woke up but no one was in the room. He decided to stand up. He managed to do it. He took his IV with him and walked through the hall looking around. He was in pain but he was bored inside the room. As he was walking, he fell on someone. "Excuse..." Before he finished his phrase, he noticed the person that crushed with. She looked at him shocked trying to hide her identity. "No way! You can't be... She is..."


	11. Chapter 11

The girl looked at him. "I am Elizabeth." She said. "Tommy's brother. Are you alright?"

"Yeah just in pain. I will go to my room now." Joanna/Elizabeth grabbed his arm and put it around her neck. "Here, let me help you!" she said and walked inside the room with Chase.  
"You remind me of her very much." The latter said pointing at Elizabeth. She pretended that she was curious. "Who is she?" The boy looked down. "Chase, what's going on?" She looked at him surprised.  
"You look like my girlfriend." In the hearing of these words Joanna/Elizabeth was happy because she knew that Chase did not forget about her. "But she died last year. In my arms." He said and started crying. Joanna/Elizabeth looked at Chase regretful. She was dying to tell him that she was there with him. After a second Chase asked. "How do you know my name?" Joanna/Elizabeth left stranded. "Y-Your Family told me about you. And my brother. Anyway, Chase, don't cry. I am sure your girlfriend is very good where she is. Did you love her."  
"I still love her. She was the most important person in my life after my family of course." He said. It seemed he was in pain. "I will sleep now if you don't mind." Joanna/Elizabeth smiled. Chase fell asleep immediately.

Tommy was looking for his sister everywhere until she met Bree and Adam. "Oh hey guys! Where's Leo? Did he go home?" Bree nodded. "Guys have you seen my sister? I can't find her anywhere."  
"No, and we know about your little evil sister." Adam said and Bree punched him. Tommy looked at them scared. He thought that they would take her away.  
"What do you know?" he asked.  
"That her name is not Elizabeth, that she is bionic, that she is not your sister." Bree said. Tommy looked inside her eyes ready to cry. "No, her name is not Elizabeth but she is my sister. We have the same mum. That's what Douglas said when he brought her here. Wait, is she bionic too? I did not know that. Look, guys I've always wanted a sister and it's perfect to know that I have one. Don't take her away from me please." He said. Bree hugged him. "No one will take her away, I promise. Come on let's go to Chase." She said. They nodded and headed to their little brother's room.

"Douglas what are you working on?" Donald asked as he watched Douglas addicted to his work.  
"It's Joanna's chip. I removed it when I brought her here. Now I have to make an update but it's difficult man. When she died it seemed that every single ability was updated by itself. I don't know how. Man that girl was a trouble since she was born." Donald looked at him angrily. "Don't forget that your youngest son is in love with her." Douglas just looked at him and then continued its job.

"Malia, I miss you so much. I wish you were still here with our son and your daughter. Elizabeth is a very nice girl. She has been through a lot and she is strong like you. I wish you could meet her. Some people came here and recognised her. I don't want them to take her away from me." Jerry was talking to a picture of his wife when someone walked inside the room.  
"What are you doing here?" Jerry asked terrified.  
"I came to get what belongs to me. I heard that your friend Douglas is right here. I need his Biotechnology as soon as possible in order to conquer the world. Ha Ha Ha!" he laughed evil.  
"No way, you don't get Bionics. You won't destroy my city." "Oh Jerry, I won't destroy the city. I will make every citizen a slave and then I'll destroy the whole world and your children." Jerry grabbed his shirt furious. "If you dare to touch my children I will kill you with my own hands, understood?" The man just laughed.


	12. AN

**Author's Note**

 **Guys, I am deeply sorry to announce you that I won't be able to write for a while because I had an accident last night and I think I broke my left hand. I am so sad about this. I hope that you understand! I love you all!**

 **#TheFourthBionic**


	13. AN 2

Hello guys!I am going through a lot these days, I was in the hospital, I am bedridden and I can't upload my stories at the moment. I hope you understand! :)

I'll be back as soon as I recover.

I love you all!

~The Fourth Bionic~


End file.
